Rytiri
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: A sunken Goa'uld cargo ship is found in the ocean. The cargo inside could have a serious impact on SG-1. Set about the beginning of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1.**

**5/12/10 A/N: Made some necessary adjustemnts thanks to the detail pointed out by kahless21. **

* * *

Fidgeting impatiently, Dr. Daniel Jackson stood on a landing strip with the rest of SG-1. He glanced at his watch. "Don't worry, Daniel," Col. Jack O'Neill said cheerfully. "Your new project will get here eventually."

"What are we waiting for exactly?" Major Samantha Carter asked, looking at the archaeologist. "General Hammond wasn't very specific."

"Apparently, a submarine off of Hawaii found a Goa'uld cargo ship on the ocean floor," Daniel explained, facing her. "The report said the divers found 'a large, gold object' inside. The ship and its contents are being shipped here."

"It is here, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c spoke up.

Turning, Daniel watched the semi truck drive onto the strip. As soon as the truck stopped, he hurried forward. The driver got out and started unstrapping the tarps that covered the entire trailer bed. A few moments later, the tarps were thrown back.

Carter's jaw dropped and Daniel looked taken aback. O'Neill took off his sunglasses and Teal'c raised his eyebrows. "Wow," the colonel spoke up first. "No wonder it was at the bottom of the ocean."

The entire front of the ship was blown away. The side of the ship had scorch marks. As the team continued to stare, the driver came over to Daniel. "Sir, one of the divers attempted to take this as a souvenir," he said crisply, holding a small bag out. "It was confiscated. He reportedly found it on the floor of the ship."

Taking the bag, Daniel opened it and pulled out a small, gold amulet. One side had the symbol of Ra molded on it. "Thanks," he said to the driver, holding it up to the sunlight. He then glanced at the others. "Let's see what's inside."

"I'll stay down here," O'Neill told him.

Shrugging, Daniel climbed up onto the trailer bed. With the front gone, he was able to step right into the small ship. By doing so, he got a clear look at what the ship had been carrying.

"So, what do you see?" Carter called up curiously.

"You're not going to believe this," Daniel answered. "It's a sarcophagus."

* * *

"You're serious?" Gen. Hammond said, raising his eyebrows. He and Col. O'Neill were walking down the hallway together. "And Dr. Jackson brought it in here? After what happened last time?"

O'Neill shrugged. "I tried to argue with him, Sir," he answered. "But Daniel insisted it was different this time."

"Oh, really?" Hammond asked, skeptically. "How so?"

Again, the colonel shrugged. They turned into the lab Daniel was using. The gold sarcophagus was in the middle of the room. Daniel was examining the ornate engraving along the side, and Major Carter was running some tests off to the side.

"Perhaps Daniel can explain his reasoning," O'Neill said.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson," Hammond agreed. "How do you know this thing isn't a threat to security?"

Daniel straightened his glasses. "Well, for one thing, this thing can't be opened," he answered. "Sam and I have tried everything we can think of. Also, the only markings on the sarcophagus are a warning that those that open it would suffer the wrath of Ra. Ra already had a sarcophagus- Jack and I destroyed it on Abydos- so it couldn't belong to him. I'm theorizing that the ship was brought down before it got to its intended owner."

"You can be absolutely sure there isn't a Goa'uld in there?" Gen. Hammond asked.

"Well, no," Daniel admitted, glancing at Sam. "But the evidence suggests that there's not."

Hammond looked from him to Major Carter. "Alright," he finally said. "I'll allow you to continue your work. But at the first sign of trouble, I want that thing as far away from the Stargate as possible. Is that clear?"

Daniel and Carter nodded. Turning, the general left. "Have fun," O'Neill said before leaving.

* * *

Staring at the side of the golden sarcophagus, Carter tapped her cheek with her pen. "So, we both agree there's some kind of trick to getting this thing open, right?" she asked, glancing over to where Daniel was copying the hieroglyphics.

Looking up, Daniel pushed his glasses back into place and nodded. "There has to be," he answered. "Ra wouldn't put a warning of 'Those who open will suffer the wrath of Ra' on here if there wasn't a reason."

"I'm going to try something," Carter announced, standing up. She walked over to the desk and picked up the gold amulet. Carrying it over to the sarcophagus, she knelt down and ran her fingers over the engraving. "I'm seeing a pattern here."

Frowning, Daniel got to his feet and came over to watch. Carter's fingers found a depression in the engraving that matched the amulet. Carefully, the major pressed the amulet into the depression and turned it. There was dull click.

"Can it really be that simple?" Daniel wondered in surprise. He went around to the other side to look for more depressions. Pulling the amulet free, Carter repeated the process on her side two more times before coming around.

"So, just to be absolutely clear: we have no idea what's going to be in there, do we?" Carter asked, turning the last one.

"No clue," Daniel replied. "It can't be a Goa'uld; there's no reason they would have themselves locked up."

"Not unless Ra locked them in as punishment for some crime," Carter suggested, as there was another dull click.

Something sparked and the top of the sarcophagus started to creak open. Exchanging looks, Carter and Daniel backed away. Halfway open, the sarcophagus sparked again and the lid froze where it was.

Waiting a moment, Daniel slowly started to approach. He leaned over the side cautiously. "I don't think we have to worry about any stray Goa'uld," he said over his shoulder.

"Why?" Carter asked, coming up next to him. She looked down. "Oh."

Within the sarcophagus, a body lay wrapped in cloth. "Strange," Daniel murmured, reaching down. He carefully rubbed a stray end of a cloth with his fingertips. "This could've been put here yesterday, it's so perfectly preserved."

"Hey, look at this," Carter said, pointing at the foot of the sarcophagus. There was a good foot of room between the feet of the mummy and the end of the sarcophagus. A tan leather bag lay in the space. She picked it up gingerly. "This is just as preserved."

"Let's get it out," Daniel suggested. He put his hands under the shoulders of the mummy and Carter reluctantly went to the feet. "On three: one, two, three!"

Lifting up together, they were both surprised at the weight. They carried the mummy over to the table and set it down. "I wonder who it is," Carter said, looking down at the body. "And why he or she was important to Ra."

"What have I told you two about opening strange sarcophagus'?" O'Neill's voice made them both jump and turn around. The colonel stood in the doorway with Teal'c right behind him. "What did you find?"

"A mummy," Daniel answered, gesturing at the body on the table. "This is interesting. Why would Ra go to the trouble of protecting a body like this?"

"Well, before you start investigating, you and Carter promised to have lunch with me and Teal'c," O'Neill told him firmly. "So leave the mummy where it is and come on." Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but O'Neill pointed a finger at him. "Don't even think of trying to get out of it."

Sighing, Daniel nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

A low groan interrupted the quiet of the lab. The body on the table started to move, but its movements were minimal, restricted by the linen wrappings. There was a muffled shriek and the person jerked, rocking the table. Twisting frantically, the body rolled onto its side and then off the table.

The muffled voice was cut off as the body hit the floor.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to help me and Sam?" Daniel asked as the team approached the door of the lab.

"I am positive that is the last thing I want to do," O'Neill said emphatically. He gestured at Teal'c. "Besides, Teal'c and I have plans of getting some boxing in this afternoon. You and Carter have fun without me."

Smiling, Carter opened the door of the lab and went in. "We'll let you know if we find anything," Daniel promised.

"You do that."

"Daniel!" Carter exclaimed loudly.

Turning around, Daniel saw the major kneeling down by the mummy, which was on the floor. "How did that happen?" the archaeologist demanded, rushing forward. Looking up at him, Carter held up her hand. It was covered with blood. "Sam?"

"It's coming from the mummy," Sam said, gesturing at the head of the mummy. Blood soaked the white linen.

Curious, O'Neill and Teal'c ventured into the lab. Daniel grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the linen away. "Do you require assistance, Daniel Jackson?" the Jaffa asked.

"I don't know," Daniel answered distractedly. He pulled the white cloth away from the head. "I don't believe this."

The face of a young woman was revealed. Blood was coming from a wound on the side of her head, mixing into her long black hair. Her tan skin seemed pale, and her eyes were closed.

"Is that a Goa'uld?" O'Neill demanded, staring at the girl.

Carter shook her head. "I would've sensed it," she answered, watching Daniel feel for a pulse. "Is she still alive?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied in amazement. "Someone better get Dr. Frazier down here."

* * *

Gen. Hammond entered the observation room. SG-1 turned to meet him. "I want a full explanation," the general said, going to the glass. He looked down to where the doctor was writing in a chart next to the new patient.

"We're not exactly sure what the situation is, Sir," Carter responded respectfully. "When Daniel and I removed her from the sarcophagus, we thought she was just a mummy."

"Is she a Goa'uld?" Hammond asked, looking from one to the other.

"No. That's the one thing we know for sure," O'Neill spoke up. "Sam would've been able to sense her the minute the sarcophagus opened."

The door opened behind them, and Dr. Frazier came in. "She is in perfect health," she announced. "She does have a concussion from hitting her head, presumably when she rolled off the table. She should wake up in a few hours."

"Any idea of why she was locked in the sarcophagus?"

"Not yet," Daniel admitted. "I'm hoping the scrolls we found in the bag will give some clue as to who she is and why Ra thought she was so important. I should go translate them now."

"Just don't go too far," Frazier advised. "When she wakes up, you're going to be the only one who'll be able to communicate with her. And she's going to very confused given the fact that you say the cargo ship crashed in the ocean thousands of years ago."

* * *

Frowning, Daniel wrote down the translated sentence and rolled the scroll back up carefully. There was a knock and he looked up. Carter was in the doorway. "Found anything?" the major asked, walking in.

"I think so," Daniel responded, straightening up. "I found a symbol I didn't recognize, so I figured it must be a name. I cross referenced it with some other research and I came up with this."

He picked up a book and handed it over. Carter studied the open pages. "It's an obscure Egyptian story about a princess beloved by Ra," Daniel explained. "The other gods and goddess' were jealous of the girl. Since they were unable to actually kill her, the goddess' trapped the girl and hide her away from Ra for eternity."

"Wow," Carter said, putting the book down. "That sounds like something Hathor and Nerti would do. You think the girl we found is that princess?"

Nodding, Daniel reached for the scrolls. "This scroll was addressed to the girl, I think," he told the major, tapping the symbol he'd mentioned before. "In it Ra is warning her to be on guard against 'traitors'. She must not have taken it seriously. The other Goa'uld must have trapped her in the sarcophagus."

"In a way, that explains what I figured out," Carter informed him. "When I took a closer look at the sarcophagus, I found where it had been tampered with. It may have originally been intended to be like other Goa'uld sarcophagi but it was altered to be like a stasis chamber."

Daniel nodded. "Trapped for eternity," he repeated himself.

"So, have you figured out why she was so beloved by Ra?" Carter asked curiously. "I mean, she wasn't a Goa'uld, and she's just a kid."

Sighing, Daniel picked up a different scroll. "This is a message detailing the movements of the rebels," he explained. "I think Ra may have been using her to get information about the Rebel movement. If this had got to him, we could very well be slaves right now."

"Wow," Carter said, blinking in shock. "So what does that last scroll say?"

"This is actually very interesting," Daniel said, pushing the scroll over to her. Ink sketches covered the entire surface. "Whoever drew these, knew the truth about the Goa'uld."

As Carter examined the sketches, the phone rang. Reaching over, Daniel picked up. "Dr. Jackson," he said. He listened for a moment. "I'll be right there." He put the phone down. "Dr. Frazier thinks the girl is waking up."

"Let's go."

* * *

A young man knocked on the office door. "Enter," a crisp voice said. He turned the knob and opened the door. A dark haired woman sat at the desk. "What is it?"

"The N.I.D has received some new intelligence from the SGC," the young man answered nervously. He held out the folder to her. "There has been a new development. A sarcophagus has been found."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"A person was found inside," the young man continued. "But not a Goa'uld."

Taking the folder, the woman nodded once. Quickly, the man left. Opening the folder, the woman studied the contents. "Interesting."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, everything appeared blurry and distorted. An unfamiliar voice was speaking. She blinked, trying to focus. **"Can you understand me?"** the voice was asking.

**"Yes,"** she managed to say. She closed her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hand.

**"My name is Daniel," **the voice informed her. **"How are you feeling?"**

**"My head hurts," **she admitted. **"But I am well."**

**"That is understandable." **Looking across the room to Dr. Frazier, Daniel said, "She says her head hurts, but that she's alright." He switched back to Egyptian. **"Can you tell me who you are?"**

Frowning, she pulled her hand away and looked at the man standing above her. **"What is this place?" **she asked, her blue eyes flicking around the room. **"Why do you not know who I am? Why is Ra not here?"**

Daniel glanced over his shoulder at the large mirror. She followed his look, and her eyes widened. Turning back, Daniel asked, **"Why would Ra be here?"**

Sitting up straight, the girl stared directly at where Teal'c stood. **"Why is the spawn of Apophis here?" **she demanded, her voice hissing. **"When he hears of this, Ra will have your heads for this breach!"**

Surprised, Daniel half turned, looking at the mirror. **"How do you know someone is there?" **he asked, looking back at the girl.

Confusion was on her face now. She shook her head, pressing her fingers into her temples. **"What has happened?" **she demanded, glaring at Daniel. Her voice rose in pitch. **"What is going on here? Where am I? Where is Ra? Why can I not remember?"**

**"Calm down," **Daniel tried to soothe her. **"You hit your head. Once you are recovered, I'm sure your memories will return."**

Breathing heavily, the girl flung back the sheet. Quickly, Dr. Frazier and two orderlies sprang forward to restrain her. **"Release me!" **the girl shrieked as she was forced down on the bed. **"I will not be a pawn!"**

"Hand me the sedative!" Dr. Frazier ordered. It was in her hand in moments.

**"No!" **the girl screamed, fighting to be free. The needle went into her neck. Her movements slowed. **"I have to find Ra...danger..."**

Caught off guard, Daniel frowned at her. Her eyes closed and she went limp. Sighing in relief, Dr. Frazier released her and nodded for the orderlies to do the same.

* * *

"So she specifically and repeatedly asked for Ra?" Hammond asked. He, SG-1, and Dr. Frazier sat in the briefing room. "As if she knew him?"

Nodding, Daniel sat back in his chair. "It would seem that way, sir," he responded. He glanced over at Teal'c. "But what I don't understand is how she knew Teal'c was nearby. That was when she became upset."

"The only way she could know is if she's been possessed before," Carter spoke up. She shook her head. "Even then she would have to be up close to be able to detect the presence of a symbiote. Certainly, she wouldn't be able to identify it as specifically as being a descendant of Apophis."

"Well, she did," Daniel responded.

Hammond turned to the doctor. "Is it possible she was once a Goa'uld host?" he asked. "That would explain her attachment to Ra."

"How?" O'Neill demanded, leaning forward on the table. "If she was a host before, she'd know what they really were and go running for the hills. Besides, you've seen how old she is. She's just a kid."

Teal'c looked at him steadily. "The Goa'uld have taken younger hosts, if it suited their purpose," he responded.

With that point settled, Hammond looked at the doctor. "It's possible," Dr. Frazier answered slowly. "We found naquedah in her system. But it is at least ten times the amount Sam has from being possessed by Jolinar."

"What does that mean, doctor?" Hammond asked with a frown.

Dr. Frazier shook her head. "I can't say for sure," she responded. "Over than that, she is just like you or me."

"Maybe the Tok'ra would know something," Carter said. Everyone looked at her. "Think about it. This girl was alive thousands of years ago. The Tok'ra have been around that long, too. If anyone could tell us anything, it would be them."

Gen. Hammond nodded. "That's an excellent idea, major," he said. "Get right on that. Dr. Jackson, try talking to the girl again."

"What do you want us to do?" O'Neill asked, gesturing at himself and Teal'c.

"Perhaps I can be of use explaining about the Goa'uld," Teal'c suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Daniel answered swiftly. "Judging by her reaction, she was not only angry that, as she said, 'the spawn of Apophis' was here, but she also seemed scared."

"For the time being, Teal'c, keep your distance," Hammond advised. "Keep me informed, Dr. Jackson. Dismissed."

* * *

Nodding at the nurse, Dr. Frazier took the phone. "Eileen," she said. "Thanks for getting back with me. Listen, I have a case I could use a second opinion on, and you have the necessary clearance."

In her office, Eileen leaned back in her chair. "Of course, Janet," she said her pleasant voice at odds with the smirk on her face. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

When he entered the isolation room, Daniel immediately knew something was wrong. Moaning and moving, the girl appeared to be caught in a nightmare. Approaching cautiously, he tried to wake her up.

As soon as he touched her shoulder, her eyes snapped open and she sat up. The guard stepped forward, but Daniel held up his hand to stop him. **"You're alright," **he said to the girl, his tone reassuring. Her eyes flew to his face. **"No one is going to hurt you."**

Shuddering, the girl pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face. Taking a seat on the bed next to her, Daniel waited. After a few moments, he asked, **"You want to tell me about it?"**

**"I've been in stasis for a very long time haven't I?" **The girl asked abruptly.

Taken aback, Daniel hesitated. **"Yes. I think it's been about three thousand years," **he finally admitted. **"How did you know?"**

Lifting her head, the girl looked at him. **"Everything is…different," **she answered. Looking suddenly anxious, she scanned his face. **"Tell me, did the rebels win? Was Ra destroyed?"**

**"Yes, but it's complicated," **Daniel told her firmly. **"The rebels drove Ra and all the other Goa'uld from Earth, and then buried the Stargate. It wasn't until a few years ago that Ra was killed."**

Sighing, the girl nodded. **"You never told me your name," **Daniel reminded.

"**My name is Rytiri**," she said. She rubbed the side of her head almost wearily and then frowned. "**But the chap'pai is here. Why did you unbury it?"**

**"Well, we didn't know what had happened before, so-," **Daniel cut off abruptly and stared at the girl. **"How do you know it's here?"**

Rytiri closed her eyes. **"The same way I knew the Jaffa of Apophis was here, and the former Tok'ra,"** she told him. **"I felt it."**

* * *

The Stargate shut down as Daniel walked into the control room. O'Neill looked over at him. "Daniel," he said. "You're just in time. The Tok'ra are sending a representative to discuss the situation."

"Did you learn anything from the girl?" Hammond asked.

"I learned her name. It's Rytiri," Daniel answered. He adjusted his glasses. "She guessed she's been gone for a long time. Other than that, I haven't learned very much. Oh, and she knows the Stargate is here and that Sam was once possessed by a Tok'ra."

His team mates stared at him. "How could she possess such knowledge if she has indeed been in stasis for thousands of years?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, Daniel," O'Neill said. "Explain that."

Daniel shrugged. "She only said she could feel the Stargate like she could feel the symbiote in Teal'c and the former Tok'ra in Sam," he replied. "She didn't say anything else about it."

"Did you even ask?"

"Jack, she has a lot to take in," Daniel said defensively. "I told her about Ra being dead."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes," he said sarcastically. "That is a heart breaker."

In the other room, the Stargate activated. "Incoming wormhole," the technician announced. The iris closed right before the event horizon came into existence. "Reading the Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered. He looked at the team. "We may get some answers now."

He led the way down the gate room. Moments later, Jacob Carter walked in and the Stargate shut down. "Welcome back, Jacob," Hammond said, shaking the man's hand. "We have quite a mess to figure out."

"So I heard," Jacob answered, moving to hug his daughter. When he stepped back, his eyes glowed briefly. Selmac asked, "So where is this girl?"

"We were hoping to learn a little more about who this girl is claiming to be," Hammond told him. Selmac nodded once. "Let's go to the briefing room."

* * *

Keeping one eye on the guard, Rytiri swung her legs off the bed. She stood up very slowly. The guard watched her just as closely as she watched him. Snatching up the notepad on the nearby table, Rytiri retreated back to the bed, holding the pad close to her chest.

Not seeing it as a threat, the guard did nothing. Loosening her grip on the pad, Rytiri examined it curiously. She pulled the pen free and made a careful line on the paper. A grin spread across her face and she set to sketching.

Just as the face of Daniel was almost complete, Rytiri looked up with a frown. She sucked her breath in. **"No."**

* * *

"It was soon after the Tok'ra were chased off earth," Jacob explained, looking down at the Stargate "Ra was making an appearance before his slaves, and one child didn't bow down with the rest…."

…._His eyes flashing in anger, Ra looked down at the child standing before him. He raised his hand to destroy the insolent girl. Crying out, the mother grabbed the child protectively._

_"__**Please! She is only a child!"**__ the woman pleaded. __**"She does not know better!"**_

_Two Jaffa guards grabbed the woman and dragged her off. The hand device began to glow. The girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes. __**"Why do you feel**__**like the chap'pai?" **__she asked innocently._

_Ra lowered his hand. __**"What?" **__he demanded._

_The girl nodded her head earnestly. __**"You feel like the chap'pai," **__she repeated.__A frown formed. __**"But different. Like the Jaffa are different, but the same, too."**_

_Staring down at her for a moment longer, Ra gestured at a Jaffa guard. __**"Bring this child to my palace," **__he ordered. _

_Nodding, the Jaffa grabbed the girl and lifted her off her feet. Panicking, the girl kicked and struggled. __**"Mother! I want my mother!" **__she cried, tears running down her cheeks. __**"I don't want to go!"**_

_**"Please! No!" **__her mother exclaimed in vain._

_Ignoring the girl's cries and the mother's pleas, Ra walked away. The Jaffa carried the small girl along behind…._

SG-1 were listening intently. "She couldn't have been more than four years old at the time," Jacob said, turning around. "Her name was Rytiri, and she'd been born with the ability to sense the presence of naquedah."

"How is something like that possible?" Carter asked.

"We do not know," Selmac responded. "We have never come across anyone else with such an extraordinary gift. As she grew older, her ability honed so that she could tell the difference between every Goa'uld she came across. You can imagine how closely Ra kept the child."

"Hey, if the Tok'ra were chased off, how did you learn about her?" O'Neill demanded.

Jacob smiled. "Since a Tok'ra spy managed to sneak back, we found out all about the girl Ra was grooming to be host to his next queen," he explained. "Hathor and the other Goa'uld were jealous and wanted the girl for themselves."

"What you've told us matches up with what Dr. Jackson has gotten from the girl," Hammond said. He picked up his phone and hit a number. "Bring the girl up to the briefing room."

* * *

Apprehensively, Rytiri watched the guard approach her. "Come with me," the man ordered.

Not understanding, but guessing what he wanted, Rytiri shook her head. Calling for help, the guard grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed. The notepad fell to the floor as the girl struggled.

A second man came and grabbed her other side. **"No!" **Rytiri screamed at them.

* * *

Those in the briefing room could hear the girl coming. Concerned, Daniel stood up and moved towards the door. "Do not," Selmac requested. There was a look of strain on his face. "There is no way to make this meeting go well."

As everyone frowned, the door was opened. The two guards forcefully shoved the girl into the room. She froze where she was, and the men released her. Her blue eyes flashing, Rytiri stared at the Tok'ra. **"Selmac," **she hissed. **"What trap is this?"**

Graciously, Selmac made a slight bow towards her. "Princess Rytiri," he said.

**"How dare you!" **Rytiri shouted at him. Daniel looked from her to the Tok'ra, translating for the others. **"How dare you show yourself before me again! Do you think I want to go through it again? I almost died last time!"**

Darting to the table, Rytiri snatched up a water glass. Before anyone could stop her, she hurled it at the Tok'ra, who ducked easily, but made no move to defend himself or retaliate. The glass shattered. The girl grabbed the pitcher of water, but Teal'c grabbed her from behind before she could throw it.

"Jacob, what the heck is she talking about?" O'Neill demanded the minute Daniel finished translating.

"It's complicated, Jack," Jacob answered as Teal'c pushed Rytiri into a chair.

"Well, explain it."

Crouching down, Daniel was speaking to the girl. **"We aren't going to hurt you, Rytiri,"** he assured her. Breathing heavily, she refused to look at him. **"Since you know the Tok'ra, you must know he won't harm you."**

**"He did before," **the girl whispered, her tone bitter.

"Not only did the Tok'ra spy learn of Rytiri, she was able to meet the girl," Jacob explained, looking at the girl. "Rytiri was fourteen at the time, and Ra had decided it was time for her to be taken as a host for his new queen."

"Wasn't she a little young?" Carter asked with a frown.

"Maybe, but Ra had a reason," Jacob explained. He shook his head. "You see, someone had been so jealous of Rytiri that they tried to kill her. The staff blast hit a passing maid instead. Ra ordered the ceremony to begin, and the Tok'ra decided to act."

"What happened?" O'Neill asked when the Tok'ra paused.

Sitting down almost wearily, Jacob looked at them seriously. "Before the Goa'uld could take Rytiri, the Tok'ra set a Tok'ra symbiote on the table," he answered. "The Tok'ra tried to blend, and the Goa'uld tried to take over. They fought and killed each other, almost killing Rytiri in the process. She was put in Ra's sarcophagus and survived, but not without emotional scars."

Daniel turned around. "It was you," he said, disbelief in his voice. He shook his head. "Or really, Selmac was the Tok'ra."

"I am not proud of what I did, Daniel Jackson," Selmac said sharply. "I could not allow the Goa'uld to have Rytiri with her gift. Can you imagine how things would have been? No Tok'ra would've been safe."

O'Neill waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, we all know why you did it," he said. "You must have known what could happen, though."

Selmac nodded. "I was aware, and so was she," he answered, turning his gaze back to Rytiri. She glared at him. "But I will admit, I should have been there sooner, and it would have been avoided."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel demanded.

"She asked to become a Tok'ra," Selmac informed them. "When I first met her, she knew I was a Tok'ra, and she also knew the truth about the Goa'uld. She was frightened and begged for my help in escaping that fate."

"Well, from what she was saying earlier to Dr. Jackson, we were under the impression we were dealing with a Goa'uld sympathizer," Hammond told him. Visibly, the Tok'ra hesitated. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Jacob sighed. "After what happened, the Tok'ra couldn't be sure where Rytiri's loyalties lay," he admitted. "She was furious with Selmac and wouldn't even talk about what had happened, though she never turned him over to Ra. However, she did spend more time with Ra and the other Goa'uld."

Everyone looked at the girl. She stared back at them. "Selmac, would Ra wrap her up like a mummy and lock her in stasis in a sarcophagus?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Surprised, Selmac shook his head. "It would serve no purpose for him," he answered. "Ra wanted her as a queen to use her ability against his enemies. Locking her away would be counter to that objective."

"But that's how we found her," Carter exclaimed. "Who would do that?"

Turning back to Rytiri, Daniel touched her hand for her attention. **"Rytiri, who locked you away in the sarcophagus?" **he asked gently. Rytiri's eyes scanned his face, a deep frown forming. **"Was it for your protection?"**

**"**She may not remember," Jacob told the archaeologist. "She's been in stasis for a long time."

Closing her eyes, Rytiri let out a moan. She balled up her hands and pressed them against her head. **"No,"** she whispered. **"No, no, no."**

**"Rytiri?" **Daniel said, touching her shoulder. **"What happened?"**

**"They found me."**

* * *

"Eileen!" Janet exclaimed with a smile. She jumped up and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you could come."

"I'm glad to," Eileen answered. She looked around. "Where is the patient?"

Dr. Frazier frowned in disapproval. "The general is talking to her," she answered. "We have time for some coffee."

Smiling, Eileen nodded in agreement. She glanced at the pad of paper on Frazier's desk, and her eyebrows went up. "This is interesting," she commented, picking it up. She studied the sketch of Daniel. "You have a talented patient."

* * *

**"Rytiri, what do you mean?" **Daniel asked with a frown.

Rytiri shook her head. **"I was in seclusion on an island," **she said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked the archaeologist. **"Ra didn't want the others to find me, but they did. I couldn't escape."**

Daniel translated what she'd said. "Who found her?" O'Neill asked.

The girl went very pale at the question. **"Hathor was leading them,"** she answered, shuddering. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. **"Nerti, Isis, and Ananta were among them. They caught me when I was on my evening walk." **Her voice faded away as she remembered...

_Her face to the ocean, Rytiri smiled as the breeze hit her face. The sun was just dipping below the horizon. With a sigh, the young teen turned and headed back down the path to the palace._

_Looking down, Rytiri studied the white flower in her hand. She went around the curve and a yellow glow fell on her face. Gasping, she looked up into the glow of Hathor's hand device._

_**"Hello, Rytiri," **__the woman said, smirking as the girl went down on her knees. Hathor glanced over her shoulder. "__**Grab her. We don't have much time before she is missed."**_

_Eyes glowing in the darkness, Nerti and Isis came forward and grabbed Rytiri's arms__**.**__ Hathor lowered the hand device as they pulled the stunned girl away from the path. Just as they reached a small building, Rytiri started to resist._

_Hathor brought the hand device back up to the girl's forehead. Two other Goa'uld opened the door of the building and the whole group entered. __**"What do you think of Ra's gift?" **__Nerti whispered in the girl's ear._

_Rytiri barely saw the gold sarcophagus before she was placed on top of a table. The women set to work, wrapping white linen around the girl's body. Caught under the glow of the hand device, Rytiri couldn't fight back. A tear rolled down her cheek._

_**"It is not fair," **__one of the women complained. __**"One of us should be allowed the girl. If none of us can heave her, why don't we be done with her and kill her."**_

_**"Ra would find out and he would kill us," **__Hathor snapped. __**"Don't be such a fool, Ananta."**_

_The Goa'uld reached Rytiri's head quickly. Hathor pulled the hand device away. She leaned down and whispered, __**"Good bye, Rytiri."**_

_In the next moment, the linen was wrapped over Rytiri's eyes. The girl felt herself being lifted up and then placed in something. She heard the scrap of the sarcophagus' lid closing and then nothing..._

**"Rytiri, what did they do to you?"** Selmac asked, catching her attention.

**"Hathor had a hand device,"** Rytiri whispered. **"I came around a corner and she had me under it. The others carried me to the building where a sarcophagus was being built for me. They wrapped the linen around and around me. I couldn't move or speak. I couldn't stop them!"**

Half sobbing, Rytiri broke off. "I think it's safe to say she's not a Goa'uld sympathizer," Jacob said as soon as Daniel finished the translation. "The only one she would've sided with was Ra and he's gone."

"Dr. Jackson, take her back to the infirmary," Hammond said, his voice gentle.

Nodding, Daniel pulled Rytiri to her feet and guided her out. "I don't understand something," O'Neill spoke up. "If those women were so jealous, why didn't they just kill her?"

"The bracelets on Rytiri's wrists," Jacob answered, tapping one of his own wrists, "are of a special design. Connected with a device Ra kept, they act like a tracking device; he knew where she was at all times, which was why she couldn't be kidnapped, and the Tok'ra couldn't smuggle her off planet. It also like a life detector. If Rytiri died, or was hurt, Ra would know."

"And the Goa'uld didn't want to risk their own skins to get rid off the kid, so they locked her in a box," O'Neill said. "That makes perfect sense."

"What are we going to do with her?" Hammond asked.

* * *

Flinching, Rytiri pressed a balled fist up to her forehead. **"Are you alright?" **Daniel asked, looking down at her in concern as they walked along the hallway. **"What's wrong?"**

"Daniel," Rytiri said with difficulty. She stopped abruptly, her breath come in quick gasps. She shook her head, stepping backwards. "Ananta!"

Spinning, Rytiri bolted away. "Rytiri!" Daniel shouted, running after her. Shoving people out of her way, Rytiri went around the corner.

* * *

The phone in the briefing room rang. The general picked it up. "Hammond," he said. "What? Do you have any idea where she's headed? I'll lock the base down and alert everyone."

"What's wrong, sir?" Carter asked as he put the phone back down.

"Dr. Jackson just reported that Rytiri took off," Hammond announced. The group stared at him in disbelief. "She got on an elevator and no one knows where she got off yet."

Standing up, O'Neill gestured to Teal'c. "Let's go track her down," he said. "Carter-."

"I'll help check the security video," the major said.

Nodding, O'Neill looked at the general. "Go," Hammond said.

* * *

Very lost, Rytiri searched every door, finding every one locked. She winced as alarms went off. She turned a corner and found herself caught. Teal'c grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

**"Let me go!"** Rytiri screamed, her face pleading. **"I won't go back! I won't go through that again!"**

O'Neill ran up with Daniel, Carter, and Jacob. "Take her to the isolation room," the colonel ordered.

Daniel stepped up. **"Rytiri, why did you try to run?"** he asked.

**"Ananta,"** Rytiri whispered. **"She's here. I can feel her."**

* * *

Shaking her head, Carter joined the team in the briefing room. "No one new has come on the base," she reported, taking a seat next to her father. "And we know no one has come through the gate."

"Is there any chance the kid is just freaked out about remembering everything?" O'Neill asked.

"It's possible," Dr. Frazier said, shrugging. "Dr. Grey is going to meet with her and evaluate her mental state. We'll know more then."

"Despite everything she's gone through, Rytiri has never been mistaken about what she feels," Jacob objected. "What if Ananta remained on Earth, just like Seth, and has taken possession of someone on base?"

Hammond turned to the doctor. "That seems to be the only plausible explanation," he said. "Check everyone on base. No one leaves until this is resolved."

"Who is this 'Ananta', anyway?" O'Neill asked, looking at the archeologist.

"An Indian Goddess, known as the Serpent Queen," Daniel explained.

Before he could explain any further, the lights went out. "Oh, this is perfect," O'Neill said sarcastically. "Grab a flashlight folks. Our Goa'uld has made her move."

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Rytiri hugged her knees to her chest in the darkness. All at once, the door was unlocked and opened. A pair of eyes glowed and Rytiri trembled.

* * *

"Someone has thrown all the switches," the technician reported over the radio. "It'll take some time to get it working correctly. Emergency backup is all you're going to have for now."

Daniel hurried in. "Rytiri is gone," he announced. "The door was open when I got there."

Jacob swore. "Ananta got to her," he said. "There's nothing to have stopped her from taking Rytiri as a host."

"Alert everyone on base," Hammond ordered. "She does not leave this facility alive."

* * *

Breathing heavily, Rytiri ran down a hallway, searching the wall. She came to a lab door and opened it. Dodging inside, she shut the door. In front of her, the sarcophagus sat alone. Shuddering, the girl went to it.

Crouching down, she searched the side with her fingers. She stood up and went to the table. Quickly, she snatched up the gold amulet and went back to the sarcophagus. She slid the amulet into a small slot and turned it.

A narrow tray slid out. On it sat a gold hand device and a Goa'uld healing device. Her hand trembling, she picked it up and started to slide it on.

**"Thank you," **a woman's voice rang out. Turning, Rytiri was knocked aside by a blow. Eileen Grey knelt down and picked up the hand device. **"I never would have found this without you. This will make everything much easier."**

Eyes wide, Rytiri stared up at her. "Ananta," she whispered.

Smirking, Ananta slid the hand device onto her right hand. **"Fits perfectly," **she said. She activated it and aimed it at Rytiri. Instinctively, the girl lifted her arms up in front of her face. After a moment, Ananta lowered her hand. **"No. You will make an excellent host."**

"Hey!" a guard's voice came from the doorway.

Whirling, Ananta sent a blast at him from the hand device. The man went flying into the hallway. **"Come, girl," **she ordered. **"We must leave this planet, and take our place among the system lords at last."**

Glaring, Rytiri shook her head. Scowling, Ananta walked over and dragged her up. **"I know the chap'pai is around here somewhere," **she hissed. **"Let's go find it, shall we?"**

Ananta set off, pulling Rytiri along with her. The guard pulled himself up and reached for his radio. "This is Gregson," he said, wincing as he touched his shoulder. "The Goa'uld is headed for the Stargate. She is armed with a hand device and has a hostage."

The pair had almost made it to the gate room when the security guards caught up to them. "Back off," Ananta warned, holding up her hand with the device. When the men refused to comply, she sent a blast at them.

Tightening her grip on Rytiri's arm, Ananta walked over their unconscious bodies. She reached the door to the gate room and swiped a keycard. **"This is far too easy,"** she commented to her captive.

A step inside the gate room, and Ananta froze. SG-1 and several other off world teams were aiming their weapons at her. "Give it up, Ananta," Selmac said. "You're not going to make it."

"You can't dial the gate from in here," Carter added.

Smirking, Ananta pressed the top of the hand device. To everyone's surprise, the gate started to move. Ananta moved the device to in front of Rytiri. "Back off or I will kill her," she warned.

Reluctantly, O'Neill nodded at everyone. The teams backed up. Maneuvering carefully, Ananta got to the ramp, keeping Rytiri between herself and the teams. She looked up at the control room. "Lower the shield," she ordered.

"You're just going to take Rytiri as a host," Daniel called out before the General could accept or deny the order. "She'd be better off dead."

**"Did you hear that, Rytiri?" **Ananta whispered in the girl's ear. **"They want you dead."**

"Daniel has a point," O'Neill said, cocking his gun. He stared at the woman. "If we don't open the iris, you'll have nowhere to go. Eventually, your personal shield will fail and you'll be ours."

Ananta paused. The sound of the event horizon opening behind her filled the room. "You see, we don't need Rytiri like you do," Daniel said to the Goa'uld. "We've been getting along just fine without her ability. You won't kill her."

Eyes blazing, Ananta snarled at him, "You won't want her life on your heads."

She activated the hand device. "Let her go," Jacob advised in a low voice. "The Tok'ra will find a way to catch her later, and we'll get Rytiri back."

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered.

As the iris slid open, Ananta smiled and started to move back. Rytiri reacted. Whirling, she shoved the woman back. As Ananta stumbled, Rytiri grasped the hand device and slid it off of the woman's hand. Ananta screeched in fury, swinging at the girl, who ducked down instinctively.

Reacting, the SG teams fired on the Goa'uld. Jerking, the woman fell backwards, inches from the Stargate. Scrambling backwards, Rytiri hit the hand device. The event horizon closed and it was quiet in the gate room.

Daniel crouched down next to the girl. **"Are you alright?"** he asked in concern. Wordlessly, Rytiri nodded, and then held out the hand device. The archeologist took it from her carefully. **"I've only seen one hand device do that before."**

A small smile crossed her face. **"I was going to be Ra's queen,"** she said softly. **"It was supposed to be special."**

Dr. Frazier ran in. Stopping briefly by Rytiri, Daniel waved her on. The doctor went to the body and knelt down. "She's dead," she reported a moment later, her voice sad. "I never suspected she was a Goa'uld. She never acted any different."

"She didn't have any followers like Seth," Carter said, looking at her father in puzzlement.

"Ananta was playing it smart," Jacob said thoughtfully. "She knew having a few followers was nothing to what she'd have if she joined the system lords. Can you imagine what they would have given her if she'd gotten to them with all she knows about this planet?"

Hammond joined them. Rytiri tugged on Daniel's arm. He looked at her curiously. **"What is going to happen to me now?"** the girl asked quietly.

**"We're still working on that," **Daniel told her. **"Selmac says you would have a place among the Tok'ra."**

Shuddering, Rytiri shook her head. **"I don't think I could be around them, not for awhile,"** she responded.

"What does she want?" O'Neill asked.

"She wants to know what we're going to do with her now," Daniel explained. "She doesn't want to go with the Tok'ra, so that option is out. Maybe there's a couple with appropriate clearance to take her in? Preferably someone who has some knowledge of Ancient Egypt?"

"That's a tall order, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said. "We'll look right into it."

* * *

Uneasily, Rytiri stared out the car windows. **"I have a book for you to learn more English," **Daniel told her from the front seat. **"Dr. Frazier will help you, and so will Cassandra."**

"So much for someone who can speak Ancient Egyptian, huh?" O'Neill commented as he turned into the driveway.

"Thank you," Rytiri said softly, looking at the house in front of her. Dr. Frazier and Cassandra came out to the porch to meet them. **"I have so much to learn to be able to fit in."**

**"You'll be fine," **Daniel assured her. **"I'll keep in touch. I want to know more about when you lived."**

Nodding, Rytiri stepped out of the car. She pulled her duffle bag out and shut the door. She walked up to Dr. Frazier and Cassandra. Smiling, Dr. Frazier led her in as Cassandra started talking excitedly.

"Let's go," O'Neill said, putting the car into drive. "I know this bar near here that serves the best steaks around."

Shaking his head, Daniel laughed.

* * *

**A/N: This is mt firrst attempt at a Stargate SG-1. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In the past year, I have not found myself the owner of SG-1. **

**A/N: So, its taken me a year, but here is part two to Rytiri's story. Enjoy.**

**BOLD **writing indicates Goa'uld.**  
**

* * *

"I have never seen Veronica Emerson look so mad!" Cassandra Frasier exclaimed, catching onto her adopted sister's arm. "She has been trying to get Brad's attention all year now! And you, who haven't even been here three months, gets the quarterback's attention!"

Smiling, Rytiri shook her head. **"It was amusing to see,"** she responded in Ancient Egyptian. She laughed as Cassandra glared at her. The black haired girl glanced down at her right wrist and her smile faded slightly. "All he did was compliment me on my bracelet. He said it was...'cool'?"

"It looks beautiful," Cassandra translated. She shrugged. "Well, that's the closest thing he meant probably. And he's right. A bunch of the other girls have admired it, I know. Just think! You could be starting a new fashion trend!"

Rytiri rubbed the gold metal as she walled along the street. "At least theirs wouldn't remind them of the past, like mine does," she said softly.

"I'm surprised Sam hasn't gotten it off since you clearly don't like it," Cassandra commented, leaning over for a closer view. She glanced up at her friend's face and saw the distraction there. "Get your head out of the past, Rya! You're safe here!"

"It's hard to forget when I have a constant reminder on my wrist," Rytiri responded. She adjusted her backpack of school books. "Dr. Frasier will pick us up from the library?"

"If an emergency doesn't come up," Cassandra answered, "which if SG-1 is on a mission, there's probably going to be one. I've tried to convince Mom to get us cell phones, but she just won't go for it."

Rytiri laughed. "That does not surprise me," she said.

A black car pulled up next to them. Glancing over, Cassandra took in the relatively quiet street and tightened her grip on her sister's arm. "Let's hurry up," she urged uneasily as two men stepped out of the car. The men started towards them. "Come on, Rytiri!"

The two teens began running down the sidewalk and the men were right behind them. "Why do you think they're after us?" Rytiri panted, glancing back. "Cassie! **They have weapons**!" she exclaimed, slipping into her native language.

"Rytiri, I'm an alien and you're a two thousand year old Egyptian princess," Cassie responded, gasping for breath. Not understanding the last part of Rytiri's cry, she chose to ignore it. She felt Rytiri's arm get jerked out of her fingers. She whirled around to see one of the men holding the Egyptian girl in a choke hold. Furious, the blonde lunged forward to aid her sister. "Let her go!"

Before she could reach Rytiri, the second man lifted a ZAT gun and fired it. "Cassandra!" Rytiri screamed as her sister hit the ground. The black haired girl jerked to get free. "**Let me go!"**

A slender needle went into her neck. Rytiri's movements slowed to nothing. "It won't take long for the SG-C to hear about this," the first man said, hoisting the girl's limp body over his shoulder. "Let's go."

The second man lifted Cassandra's unconscious form and dragged her over to the car. Minutes after the car left the street, other cars turned on the street and pedestrians came out.

* * *

"The inhabitants of P-235 seem to recovering quickly," Maj. Samantha Carter said, glancing over at Dr. Frasier. "The flu epidemic has slowed and the leaders are very grateful for our assistance. I'd say in a week, maybe two, a team can start negotiations for an exchange of knowledge and culture."

"Aren't those the Indian people?" Col. Jack O'Neill asked, pushing the file away. "Not like Native American Indians; the India Indians."

Across the table, Dr. Daniel Jackson nodded. "Their culture is very similar to the Hindu culture of Earth," he responded. "The Goa'uld Kali used to rule them, but she hasn't been to the planet in at least five hundred years. And the fact that she didn't come to help them during the epidemic proved to them that she isn't a real goddess."

Leaning back in the chair, O'Neill said, "Sounds like a win to me, General."

"Indeed," Teal'c concurred.

At the head of the table, Gen. Hammond nodded. "Good work people," he said.

An airman entered the room and went to Dr. Frasier's side. Bending down, he told her something quietly. Concern on her face, the doctor nodded and got to her feet. "Excuse me, general," she said. He nodded and she went to the phone. Lifting the receiver and hitting button, she said, "This is Dr. Frasier...Cassandra? Slow down... Tell me what happened."

Worriedly, Carter turned around in her chair as the rest of SG-1 looked over. "Are you all right?" Dr. Frasier demanded. "Just calm down...I know, Cassie, I know. I'll see if someone can come down...We'll find her, I promise. Call me if you need anything. All right. Bye."

She put the phone down and took a deep breath. "Is there a problem, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Approximately an hour ago, a black car started to follow Cassandra and Rytiri from school," Dr. Frasier answered, turning around. "Two men got out when the girls tried to run. Cassandra was hit by a ZAT. She just woke up in her bedroom and there is no sign of Rytiri."

Col. O'Neill had sat up straight. "Is Cassandra all right?" Carter asked in concern.

Dr. Frasier nodded once. "She says she's fine, but she would like someone there. If it's all right, sir, I should go," she answered, looking over at the general. Hammond nodded in understanding. "This is insane! Who would go after Rya? Why now?"

Request permission to start a search," O'Neill said to the general.

"Granted," Hammond responded. "I will contact the police and have them put out an alert."

"We don't know if there are other Goa'uld hiding on earth," Dr. Jackson responded, frowning thoughtfully. "One could have seen Rytiri and remembered her." He turned to the general. "We should contact the Tok'ra, just in case. They may be able to help us figure this out."

"Right away, Dr. Jackson," the general said, getting to his feet. "Dr. Frasier, I will send someone to your house immediately. The rest of you, dismissed."

"Do you want to be the one to radio the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked Carter.

The major shook her head. "Will you? That way I can get started checking the security cameras in the town and see if I can find the car," she answered. Daniel nodded in response. "Do you really think this is the work of another Goa'uld stuck on Earth?"

"I don't know," Dr. Jackson said. "At this point, we have nothing else to go on. Who else would have an interest in Rytiri?"

* * *

"The subject is regaining consciousness. Stage One about to begin."

Confused by the voice speaking above her, Rytiri forced her eyes open, squinting at the bright light. When she tried to move her right hand to her head, she panicked as she found there a second band of metal next to her bracelet that was holding her down.  
**"Let me go!" **she whispered, striving to find her voice. **"Let me go now!"**

"Get started," a second voice said. Rytiri twisted her head around to see a shorter man with graying hair. He stared back at her for a moment and then turned to face the group of people gathered nearby. "We don't have a lot of time before SG-1 shows up to reclaim their girl."

Nodding, one of the men in white coats stepped forward. In his hands was a familiar gold hand device. Cautiously, he reached to release Rytiri's right hand. The Egyptian girl realized immediately what he was going to do. **"No!" **she screamed, trying to pull her hand away. "No!"

Two more men, the ones who'd caught her in the first place, came forward and pinned her hand down. "I want to know exactly how it works," the short man said. "Contact me when you know something."  
He walked out as the scientist slipped the Goa'uld device onto the girl's hand. It glowed as it made contact with the bracelet. Rytiri closed her eyes, a whimper rising in the back of her throat.

"No one is going to hurt you," the scientist tried to assure her. "We just want to get some readings on how your body reacts to the device. Just activate it." He paused. "If you try anything, the IV in your hand will administer enough sedative to knock out an elephant."

**"Why?"** Rytiri whispered, struggling to focus enough to pay attention. "Why are you doing this?"

"To replicate it," the scientist answered honestly. "A tracking chip has been implanted in her arm, so if you should escape, we will be able to find you. It's clear, the sooner you cooperate the sooner we can return you to your home, and the easier it will be for you."

Rytiri opened her eyes. "No."

* * *

Thoughtfully, Carter leaned in close to the screen. "You wanted me to see something?" O'Neill asked as he entered the room. "Daniel's still trying to get a hold of Jacob. You think you found something?"

"Honestly, sir, they weren't trying to hide," Carter responded, glancing back. She pointed to the screen. "See here? They were right on a main street, but there was no one in the area to see what they were going to do. Watch. A security camera across the street caught the whole thing."

She started the video playing. The colonel frowned as he watched the man grab Rytiri and put her in a choke hold. Cassandra whirled around to help only to be stunned. Rytiri screamed, fighting harder to get free. The man's hand was close to her neck and she went limp. One moved Cassandra out of view and then joined his partner in the car.

"They knew the ZAT wouldn't do a thing to her," O'Neill said, "so they just skipped that and drugged her."

"Exactly," Carter replied. She swiveled around in her chair. "Whoever these people are, they knew exactly what and who they were dealing with."

"What else do you have?"

"At the moment, nothing," Carter answered. "I'm running a check on the license plate which should lead us right to them. But from what this says, there's only one-." Something chimed on her computer, interrupting her, and she spun around to see.

"Now do you have something?" the colonel asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Definitely," Carter answered. She glanced back quickly. "It's a military vehicle. And, just as I suspected, it belongs to the NID."

"It's always the NID. If they've put even on a bruise on Rytiri, I'm going to be very annoyed," O'Neill declared. "And I will hunt Maybourne down and let him know it."

Smiling briefly, Carter continued searching the page. "It looks like there's a warehouse that belongs to the NID about an hour away from here," she announced. "Depending on what they want from Rytiri, they might have taken her there, even if it was just a brief stop."

"Then, I'll go get Daniel and Teal'c and let the general know we're going NID hunting."

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, report to the gate room," came over the PA system.

Raising his eyebrows, the colonel glanced up. "Right on time. The Tok'ra must be arriving. They're going to give us heck for losing Rytiri."

* * *

From the outside, it looked like just a simple warehouse with a chain link fence surrounded. The gates were wide open, and the two black SUVs drove right up to the building. O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel stepped out of the first one, while Sam and Jacob Carter got out of the second.

"Major, what do we have?" O'Neill asked as he walked towards the man waiting for them.

"We found this place exactly as you see it," the major responded gesturing to the open gates. "We've searched every inch and there's no one's here, sir; no one alive, that is."

Carter frowned. "How many dead?" she asked.

The major glanced at her. "Final count was eight," he answered. "We've radioed for a forensics team, and they're on their way. No one's touched a thing. There's no sign of "

"If this is an NID place, shouldn't there have been some guards at the front?" Daniel asked.

"They may have moved on already," Jacob suggested. "If there was an attack of some kind here, they would have gotten out in a hurry."

"And leave the doors open like that?" O'Neill responded nodding dismissal at the major. "That would be just carelessness, and if there's one thing that the NID isn't, it's careless. Not when it comes to things they steal." He shrugged. "Let's see exactly what we've got here."

Jacob's eyes glowed for a moment. "And what would you say carelessness is, Jack? Maybe letting the only being capable of distinguishing between Goa'ulds, and the ability to sense Naquadah, get kidnapped?" Selmac remarked. "You don't seem to realize just how important Rytiri could be."

"How many times do we have to go over that fact?" O'Neill fired back. "And how many times must we say sorry? It's not like we expected anyone to go after Rytiri. She's just a kid."

"It's been nearly 24 hours, Jack!" Jacob objected. "And

Shaking his head, Daniel led the way to the doors of the warehouse...which were standing as wide open as the front gates had been. "I have the feeling that something bad happened here," Carter commented quietly as she stepped through the doorway.

The next door, only a few yards away, was completely blown off its hinges. "Oh, yeah," O'Neill agreed. "Something bad did happen here."

Beyond that second door, multiple bodies could be seen sprawled on the floor, white sheets discreetly covering them. Gun in hand, O'Neill took point and entered the main part of the warehouse. In the middle of the warehouse stood a gurney, and the metal restraints, which were hardly standard, were twisted open.

Wires hung from a table where a computer sat. The wall to the left had a large dent in it as though something had hit it. There was no movement of any kind in the building, save for SG-1 itself.

"They're all dead," Daniel announced from where he was kneeling next to one of the victims. He shook his head. "Who would do this?"

"I'll see if they had any kind of security cameras here," Carter said, starting for the computer.

Teal'c took a turn around the warehouse, examining the scorched metal. "Any ideas?" O'Neill asked, turning his attention to Jacob.

The older man was kneeling next to the gurney, reaching for a small gold device. "The other half of the tracking device," Selmac murmured, examining the object. He looked up at the colonel. "This is what Ra used to keep track of where Rytiri was."

"So we can find her?" Daniel asked, walking over to join them.

"Oh, no," Carter breathed from the computer. "Sir, you're going to want to see this."

Her words brought the rest of the team over and they gathered behind her. "They did have security cameras," Carter informed them. "Whatever information these people were trying to get has been destroyed. Right before they were destroyed, the cameras recorded this."

The major hit a button and the scene played out. Rytiri was strapped to the gurney, jerking to get free. "I won't!" she shouted at the man beside her. **"I will not become that person! **I will not help you with this!"

"Just activate it!" the man shouted back. "That's all I'm asking of you!"

The hand device started to glow for a brief second. "We had it then!" the woman at the computer called out. "Again!"

"Once more, Rytiri," the man ordered.

"Once more?" Rytiri repeated, her right hand curling into a fist. **"If that is really what you want, then fine."**

She lifted her hand and the device started to glow. The screen went fuzzy and then black. For a moment, there was silence in the building. "No," Daniel spoke up first. "I know what you're thinking, but no. Rytiri didn't kill those people. She wouldn't have done anything like that. You heard her. She didn't want to be that kind of person."

"I saw a frightened girl, who only wanted to get herself out of the situation," Selmac commented quietly. "She was raised by the Goa'uld and she knows how to use the hand device. She may have simply reacted in the only way she saw to get herself free."

Frustrated, Daniel turned to the Jaffa. "Teal'c, back me up here!" he said. "You don't think Rytiri would have done this, do you?"

"I am not well enough acquainted with the girl, so I cannot say, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c responded after a moment. "We must continue to search for her."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" O'Neill asked. "She could be anywhere."

The Tok'ra turned his attention to the device he held. "The power supply has been drained," he said, opening the side to tinker. "Once they had Rytiri, obviously this would have been of no further use to them."

"Jack, Rytiri wouldn't have done this," Daniel insisted, gesturing to the sheet covered bodies.

"We don't know that, Daniel," O'Neill responded. "How well do you really know her? When we find her, she can explain what went down here. Until then, we've got to go under the assumption that Rytiri is armed and dangerous."

Annoyed, Daniel glared at his teammates, but no one seemed to notice. Carter joined her father and helped to restore the device to working order. O'Neill was watching the father/daughter pair, and Teal'c was occupied in checking the perimeter of the building.

After a few moments, a red light appeared on the device. Immediately, Jacob slipped it onto his arm and activated it. An image of the area appeared above it, and a small gold dot blinked on the very edge of the projection. "Well, it's not as effective as it used to be," Selmac observed. "It used to be able to detect her anywhere on the planet. But it is as good as we can do now."

"How far away is that?" O'Neill asked, studying the image carefully.

"I'd say approximately thirty miles."

Sam frowned. "There's no way Rytiri could have gotten that far on her own," she said. "Do you think the NID caught her and transferred her to somewhere more secure?"  
"Let's find out," O'Neill said. "I'm driving."

* * *

**"She should not be alive! After all this time, the only way she could be alive is if she is one of Ra's spies! And that can only mean Ra is returning. We have our families to consider, Asar!"**

** "She'll be waking soon, Nephthys. We will ask her to explain then."**

** "Explain? We should kill her before disaster strikes! We are not prepared to deal with someone like her!"**

For the second time that day, Rytiri woke to voices overhead, only this time the voices were speaking Ancient Egyptian. Though when she opened her eyes to see who it was this time, she could see nothing. It was pitch black. **"Who is there?" **she said, sitting up.

**"How did you come to be here? What false god is using you now?"**

It was a woman's voice, cold and imperious. Rytiri twisted her head from side to side. **"Who are you?"** the teen demanded. She reached out her hand and found nothing but air. She wiggled her fingers, and heard the clink of the golden metal.** "Where am I?"**

**"You vanished from history two thousand years ago, Princess," **a man's voice said from her right. **"We did not expect this when we began to pick up the signal from your bracelet. Have the Goa'uld System Lords once again turned their attention to this world? Expecting it to be open to any one?"**

** "No," **Rytiri answered automatically. She scrambled to her feet unsteadily. **"I serve no one!"**

There was a pause.** "This world has been our home and we will not allow the Goa'uld to corrupt it again," **the woman stated. **"You will tell us what we want to know."**

** "You are Tok'ra!" **Rytiri said abruptly. Silence was her only response. **"I know who you are, even though I don't know your name. I have been kidnapped from my home and family, and if you were true Tok'ra you would return me to where I belong!"**

** "Then the story is true," **the man said, sounding thoughtful. **"After all this time, a human child able to discern between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld."** His tone hardened. **"That you are untouched by the Goa'uld is impossible. Tell us who you serve, Rytiri."**

Slowly, Rytiri turned in the darkness until she was sure she faced that Tok'ra. **"Why?" **she asked. She rubbed at her sore arm. **"They're going to come for me."**

** "Any Jaffa who comes after you will not survive,"** the woman stated.

**"No. There's only one Jaffa who would be coming after me, and he serves no false god," **Rytiri answered. **"It is the Tau'ri who seek me; those you stole me from, who stole me from my family. They put their own tracking device in me, and they assured me they would come after me."**

A light finally appeared to her right, and the sounds of protest followed. A figure outlined in the light came into Rytiri's gaze. **"Do you believe that because we are Tok'ra, we are idiots?" **the woman asked. She held her hand up. **"We already knew of the device and removed it. No one is coming to save you."**

** "Save me?" **Rytiri repeated, taking a single step forward.

"Nephthys!" a young girl's voice cried out. "There are men in military jeeps coming down the road! I think they're coming here!"

As the woman in the doorway turned, Rytiri lunged forward. She shoved the Tok'ra woman aside and went through the doorway. Blinking, she took in a large room and several people. While half were focused on computer screens, the rest stared at her.

Her hand, with the device glowing, came up. "Hello," Rytiri said. She spotted a door to her right and bolted for it.

**"Emille, catch her!" **someone, it sounded like Asar, shouted**. "Everyone else, get to our defenses!"**

* * *

Jacob sat in the front passenger seat to direct and O'Neill was behind the wheel. Daniel sat in the back seat, staring out the window thoughtfully. Behind them, the second SUV carried Carter and Teal'c.

"Make a left up here," Jacob instructed. "She shouldn't be much farther ahead of us."

It was a dirt driveway. "Jacob, are you sure we're going the right way?" O'Neill asked skeptically. "It doesn't look like anyone's been down here in months."

"She's not far ahead of us," Jacob insisted.

Even as he spoke, a black haired girl came running out of the trees just a few feet ahead of them. O'Neill slammed on the brakes, bringing the SUV to a stop inches from Rytiri. The girl stumbled back in shock. Daniel was the first out, running towards the girl.

"Not far ahead of us?" O'Neill repeated, unlatching his seatbelt. "You couldn't have been a little bit more specific?"

"This doesn't measure distances like you do," Jacob responded, opening his door.

A tall, young man came out of the bushes then. He skidded to a stop as he saw the black vehicles. He started to raise the ZAT gun in his hand. "Back off," he ordered. "I only want the girl."

"I'm sure we can work something out here," O'Neill said. "What's your name, kid?"

The man glared at him as the second SUV came to a stop behind them. "I will shoot you," the man said, ignoring the newcomers. "Back away from the girl now."

"**I won't go with you!" **Rytiri shouted. She recoiled as a ZAT blast hit the young man and he dropped to the ground. From the second SUV, Teal'c lowered the ZAT gun. **"Daniel…"**

At the girl's whimper, Daniel stepped over and wrapped his arms around her.** "It's all right, Rytiri. We'll get you safe," **he promised. He looked over at his team mates. "She's scared of something."

"That is apparent," Teal'c warned, going over and taking the ZAT gun from the young man. He also lifted up a healing device and passed it over to Carter. "Daniel Jackson, look what she has on her hand."

Looking down, Daniel spotted the golden hand device on the girl's hand. **"Rytiri, take the hand device off, all right?"** he asked.

**"I can't!" **Rytiri responded, looking up at him**. **Her dark eyes were wide.** "Only Ra can take it off my hand!"**

"Great," Daniel muttered. "She says only Ra can take it off her hand. Any ideas, Selmac?"

The Tok'ra frowned thoughtfully and then turned his gaze to the forest. "I really want to know how the NID managed to get their hands on these," Carter said. She glanced over at her father. "What's wrong, Dad?"  
"I have a feeling I've not had for many, many years," Selmac responded. Gunfire sounded just beyond the trees. "You should leave now."

Nodding, Daniel guided Rytiri to the second SUV. "Wait. What are you going to do?" O'Neill demanded.

"Just go, Jack," Jacob snapped at him, starting for the trees. "There's something I need to see."

"Dad!" Carter objected, but her father was already vanishing into the trees. "If the NID catch him…"

O'Neill shook his head. "Let's get Rytiri to the SG-C. That's the safest place for her at the moment," he said. "We'll deal with the NID after that."

* * *

It didn't take long to get off the dirt driveway and onto the main road. Sitting in between Daniel and Carter, Rytiri was hunched over as though she was trying to hide. **"Rytiri, tell me what happened," **Daniel asked, leaning over closer to her. **"What did they do to you?"**

** "I woke up in that building," **Rytiri whispered, twisting her head around slightly so that she could be heard. **"They wanted to know how the device worked. I didn't want to help them. They were attacked and I was drugged again." **She groaned, closing her eyes.** "I have a headache and I don't feel to well."**

"Dr. Frazier's not going to be happy about this," Daniel remarked, glancing over to Carter. "Rytiri's been drugged twice today."

The major flinched. "She's probably got quite a cocktail of drugs," Carter said, reaching for her phone. "I'll give her a call and let her know. And you're right: she's going to be very upset."

"Who took her the second time?" O'Neill asked. "Just so when I report to Hammond, we have an exact list of people we're going to lock up."

** "Rytiri, do you know who took you the second time?"** Daniel asked.

**"Tok'ra."**

Daniel frowned. "What did you-?" he started to ask, only to get thrown towards his door as the SUV jerked abruptly. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"We've got company," O'Neill answered, glancing out the rearview mirror. Carter and Daniel twisted around to see the three black trucks coming up behind them. "Everyone hang on. Carter, if you've got a weapon, I suggest you be ready to use it."

"We're just going to shoot at them?" Daniel asked in surprise.

The major was already reaching for her gun. "Judging by the fact that there's already one of them with a gun, yeah, we're going to shoot at them," Carter responded, adjusting her grip on her gun. She tossed her phone over to Daniel. "Let the SG-C know what's going on."

"Yes, I'd like to speak to General Hammond," Daniel said into the phone. "Yes, this is an emergency! Tell him it's SG-1!"

* * *

Cautiously, Selmac crept through the trees until he came to a clearing. The gunfire had stopped. The Tok'ra leaned over and came face to face with a tall, black haired woman. Her eyes flashed golden and she grabbed his neck. "You dare sneak up on us?" she hissed.

"Adari?" Selmac asked.

The woman froze and then released her grip. "Selmac?"

* * *

One of the black trucks came up beside the SUV. "Get down!" Carter shouted.

Save for O'Neill, everyone ducked down and bullets rained down on the side of the SUV. Carter came back up and fired back. The Truck swung away as the tire blew. "I got disconnected," Daniel complained. He clung to the side of the door as the vehicle jerked abruptly. "Jack! What are you doing?"

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said sharply. "You have been wounded."

Without answering, the colonel slumped against the steering wheel. "Teal'c, grab the wheel!" Carter ordered, leaning forward. She pulled O'Neill back as the Jaffa reached over and steered the vehicle back onto the road. "Sir? Sir, talk to me! He's been shot in the neck!"

Blood ran from the deep graze on the front of the colonel's neck. "I've got to get behind the wheel!" Carter said. The vehicle jerked as the second truck rammed them from behind. "Teal'c, see if you can get move him out of the way, all right, and I'll keep us on the road?"

As Carter hung over the back of the driver's seat to hang onto the wheel, Teal'c maneuvered O'Neill over as far as he could and Carter climbed behind the wheel. The SUV got rammed again. "They just won't give up," Daniel said, glancing over his shoulder. "There's more room back here, Teal'c."

He grabbed the back of O'Neill's jacket and pulled. Rytiri slid over to the seat Carter had just abandoned. "Rytiri, stay down!" Daniel ordered, dragging O'Neill's limp body into the back. The archeologist pressed his hand over the wound. "We've got to get him to a doctor!"

"Try to get the SG-C again!" Carter snapped, pressing her foot down on the gas pedal. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"What is it?" Teal'c asked.

"We're almost out of gas," Carter responded, glancing uneasily at the lout on the dash board. "We need that back up, Daniel!"

With his free hand, Daniel dialed the number. "These guys are going to get us killed," he muttered as the truck pulled up alongside them.

"**Not if I can help it,"** Rytiri whispered. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and climbed halfway out of the open window.

"Rytiri!" Daniel exclaimed, dropping the phone to grab onto her. Carter swerved. "Get back in here!"

Narrowing her eyes, Rytiri flung her right hand out. The blast from the hand device hit the side of the truck beside them. The truck swerved and went off the road. Twisting, Rytiri focused on the second truck coming up behind them. Her blast hit the pavement right in front of the truck, forcing the truck to swerve to the side.

Rytiri pulled herself back in, and promptly threw up on the floor. She remained hunched over, her head between her knees as she breathed rapidly. "Jack's heartbeat is slowing down!" Daniel warned. He glanced at the Egyptian girl. "I can't reach the phone and Rytiri's in shock."

Carter kept driving until the engine sputtered to a stop a couple miles up the road. The major hit the steering wheel in frustration. She spun around and reached down for her phone. "I'm calling 911," she said. "Even if the SG-C can't get here, there's a chance someone can."

"He doesn't have much time left, Sam," Daniel told her. "And we're miles from any town."

Shoulders dropping, Sam stopped dialing. She looked at her commanding officer. "I'm sorry, sir," she said.

"Can you not use the healing device, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

Pausing, Carter turned. "I can try!" she said, determination creeping into her voice. She opened the driver's door. "Get him out on the ground!"

With the help of Teal'c, Daniel got O'Neill out of the SUV and on the grass. Slipping the healing device on her hand, Carter knelt down and held it over the colonel's chest. She closed her eyes and went still. After a few moments, she shook her head. "I can't do it," she said, letting her hand fall. "It won't work!"

Turning, Teal'c stepped to the vehicle where Rytiri still sat. **"Rytiri," **he said in Goa'uld. The girl's head came up and she looked at him. "**O'Neill is dying. You could save him."**

"**No," **Rytiri responded, sounding panicked.** "Did you see what I just did? I acted like the Goa'uld! I won't use their science. I won't!"**

Still holding the wound, Daniel glanced over at them. ** "You will get out and you will save his life, Rytiri," **Teal'c said sharply, sounding like the First Prime of Apophis. Rytiri stiffened. **"Refuse to do this and you will be acting as a Goa'uld."**

A whimper sounding in the back of her throat, Rytiri slid across to the door. She climbed out and walked to where O'Neill lay. She accepted the healing device and knelt down. **"I've never done this before,"** she admitted, meeting Daniel's gaze. **"I might do more harm than good."**

"He's dying, Rytiri," Daniel said softly. "Try."

Taking a deep breath, Rytiri slid the device over the hand device and held it over O'Neill's chest. Almost immediately, it started to glow. Rytiri's eyes closed and O'Neill took a deep breath. After a moment, Daniel pulled his hand away, and the wound was healed.

Her hand dropping, Rytiri turned and retched. O'Neill's eyes snapped open and he blinked up at his team. "Why am I on the ground?" he demanded. "What happened?"

A horn beeped. Turning around, Daniel spotted what looked like a convoy of random vehicles. The lead, an old Chevy, came to a stop behind their SUV. Jacob hopped out of the passenger's side, and ran over. "Is everyone OK?" he asked, looking at Rytiri anxiously. "We saw the NID vehicles."

"We're fine," O'Neill responded, sitting up. "What's with the cars?"

The driver of the car Jacob had been in joined them, followed by at least ten others from the other cars. "I am Asar," the man said, startling the team, "of the Tok'ra."

"You might say I found the family," Jacob answered.

* * *

"And exactly how many Tok'ra were still here on Earth?" Hammond asked the next day in the briefing room.

"Eleven," Daniel answered. "Apparently, they were all on Earth to spy on Ra. Then, when we humans kicked the Goa'uld out, the Tok'ra were left behind. All of them have requested that they be allowed to use the Stargate so that they may join their fellow Tok'ra. Their families want to go with them too."

O'Neill crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "There's quite a group of them," he commented. "I'd say about fifty, not counting the kids under twelve."

"There would have to be a lot of them," Carter said, "and it makes sense. Each host had a family. The Tok'ra would have a relative of their host to go to when their host aged."

"Sir, I think it would be a good idea to let them go," Daniel spoke up, getting back on topic. "For one thing, these eleven Tok'ra have lived among humans for two thousand years. And second, their families know what's involved in being a Tok'ra. It would only strengthen the alliance between us."

Hammond nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Jackson," he said. He turned to O'Neill. "Have there been any side effects?"

"From getting shot? Absolutely not," O'Neill responded. "It didn't even leave a scar. I don't remember a thing about what happened."

"What about Rytiri?" Hammond asked, looking to Dr. Frasier.

"Rya is sleeping off the drugs, but she should be fine," the doctor said. She hesitated and continued, "I'm more concerned about the effect this is going to have on her mentally. She wanted nothing to do with anything coming from the Goa'uld."

"You've found no way to remove the device?"

Carter shook her head. "The thing is literally stuck to the bracelet," she said.

"She can't be allowed to leave this base with the device on her," Hammond warned. "That would be a walking security breach."

"I've tried everything I can think of," the major said. "And I did mention it to my dad. He said he might be able to do something about. He and Selmac are consulting with the rest of the Tok'ra. They might have something for us."

"Good work, people," Hammond said, closing the file.

"Pardon me, General, but I don't think we're done just yet," O'Neill said. "What's to stop the NID from trying to take Rytiri again?"

"I've spoken with several associated with the NID and have made it very clear that if any NID personal should be seen near Dr. Frasier's residence, the consequences would be unpleasant," Hammond answered. "I have the full backing of the president in this."

"Maybourne's never been one to take a warning well," O'Neill commented.

"Then, he'll deal with the consequences."

* * *

Sitting next to Rytiri's bed, Daniel flipped through her sketch book. The Egyptian girl had obviously been practicing. Faces from her school filled a few of the pages. Dr. Frasier and Cassandra took up most of the book. On the very last page, in exact detail, was SG-1.

Daniel smiled as he saw Sam Carter's gaze intent on a computer screen. Teal'c looked he'd just been laughing at something; Daniel wondered exactly when Rytiri had seen that expression. The sketch of O'Neill was of the colonel wearing a skeptical look. Daniel shook his head. His own picture was next and showed him frowning thoughtfully.

"**Daniel?"**

Looking up, Daniel found the girl looking at him. "Hey, Rya," he said, using Dr. Frasier's nickname for her. He closed the sketch book and leaned forward. "How are you feeling?"

Sighing, Rytiri lifted her right hand and flexed her fingers. "I was hoping it was all a bad dream," she said softly, looking at the hand device. After a moment, she smiled at him. "It's good to see you again. Did Dr. Frasier tell you I was the grand champion in an art contest at school?"

"She did," Daniel answered. "I was just looking at some of your stuff. You're very good, Rya, and you're English has improved."

"It's easier to think now," Rytiri told him. She frowned. "Did I really find a Tok'ra cell here on Earth? After all this time?"

Smiling, Daniel nodded. "You did," he answered. "But don't worry. They'll be going to join the rest of the Tok'ra in a few hours. General Hammond has also made it clear that you're to be left alone, so you won't have to worry about humans or the Tok'ra coming after you."

Rytiri nodded. She bit her lip. "Daniel, will what's happened ruin my chances of joining the SG-C?" she asked abruptly. "When I'm older I mean."

Surprised, Daniel stared at her. "Why would this make a difference?" he responded. "I didn't know you wanted to join the Stargate program."

"**It's one of the reasons I stayed with Ra," **Rytiri said quietly, looking away from him. "**I would see the stars one day and all the worlds out there." **She paused and shrugged her shoulders. **"I'd hoped to make myself indispensable to him and he wouldn't put a Goa'uld in me. A crazy dream."**

"You never told me that before," Daniel replied slowly. "When you're old enough, I think any team would be glad to have you."

Pleased, Rytiri grinned. "For now, let's get that off you," Carter said from the doorway. She stood with Jacob and Asar beside her, and O'Neill, Teal'c, and Dr. Frasier behind her.

Eagerly, Rytiri sat up and held her hand out. Selmac approached and placed a single red stone on her palm. "So, what was she saying?" O'Neill asked, stepping up next to Daniel.

"I'll tell you later," Daniel answered.

There was a click and Selmac pulled the hand device off. He lifted the stone and slid it across the bracelet. A previously unseen seam appeared and the bracelet fell away in two pieces. Amazed, Rytiri held up her hand in front of her face and examined the now bare wrist.

On her skin, just below her palm, the symbol for Ra was tattooed. "That we can do nothing about," Selmac said, closing the bracelet.

"You have done enough," Rytiri told him. She smiled at Daniel. "Look, Daniel! I'm free!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm pretty sure I'm done with Rytiri, though I can't make any promises.**


End file.
